


Gender time

by Percychan



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Gen, My First Fanfic, charecters slightly oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percychan/pseuds/Percychan
Summary: This is my version of Nagisa getting turned into a girl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so it is bound to have many errors. I apologize, and I hope to be a better writer as time goes on. That being said constructive critism is welcomed, but please don’t be mean.

The day it happened began as any other day. I woke up early in hopes to get out of the house before my mother awoke, quickly made breakfast for us both and after scarfing down my portion, I swiftly left the house. There were still a few hours before school started, but I really didn’t feel like dealing with my mother that morning. Usually I can ignore the things she says, ignore it when she refers to me as her daughter or asks why I’m wearing a “dirty boys uniform” instead of the neat girls one she laid out for me. I’ve learned to deal with these things over the years. I know I’m a disappointment, that my mother wishes a was born a girl, but what’s worse is that my whole class agrees with her. True they don’t know what I constantly deal with, or even that their comments hurt more than I let on. It wasn’t that bad at first, but then the class trip happened. They saw me in a dress and to them, I would be better of as a girl. Ever since, it’s been harder to deal with my mother, and the things they say. Anyway, it was still pretty early when I got to kuniguaka junior high. I could have started hiking to the E building, but I didn’t want to run into Korosensei, looking back I should have sprinted up the mountain as fast as I could. Then I would have avoided this whole thing. You see, while I was sitting behind a tree, someone snuck up on me. At first I just that it was Karma or some of the guys from class A pulling a prank. Unfortunately as I was stabbed with a giant needle, I realized it wasn’t a prank. Whatever it was I got hit with took a while to take affect. It wasn’t until English class rolled around that I started feeling off. I felt a sharp pain in my chest and my head started spinning. I tried not to make a big deal of it, but as the pain faded, I noticed that the whole class was looking at me. “Um, what are you guys looking at?” I asked nervously. They all were looking at me strangely. “Nagisa?” Kyano tentatively asked, “Is that you?” “Well of course it’s me! Who else should it be?” “You uh have something on your shirt.” I was doubtful, why would they stare at me that weirdly because of a stain. I looked down to see and immediately felt sick. After all, wouldn’t you feel weird if your gender randomly changed during English class?


	2. Whats up with Nagisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class E makes a plan to help Nagisa, karma’s POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t have time to edit this fully so sorry, after I finish it all I will go back and edit it all.

I’m actually going to class today, shocking I know, but I 

don’t have anything better to do. Why not just show up 

and try my hand at killing the octopus. True none of my 

previous attempts worked, but today, I get the feeling 

something different is going to happen. After stopping 

to grab some strawberry milk from a vending machine, I 

headed to the class E building. No need to hurry,

nobody’s gonna go anywhere and it’s not like the others

are gonna kill him without me. That in mind, Im 

actually pretty late already. I felt like sleeping in a bit

this morning, so I missed a few periods. But I should 

be just in time for Ms Vitch’s lesson. I opened the door 

and total chaos bombarded me. I almost couldn’t 

believe what I was seeing. Half the class was in a panic, 

running around trying to find a first aid kit and acting 

like someone had died. In a corner, anyone not 

panicking were grouped together whispering. Nakamura 

was over there practically cackling like a witch. Most 

surprising of all though, was Nagisa. There he was right 

in the middle of this mess, well actually, now that I’m 

closer, I think Nagisa actually went out and made 

himself into a girl! He, or She rather, was passed out on 

the floor.   
“Yo teach, what’s going on here?” I’m kind of worried for 

her, not that I would ever say that out loud.

“Well you see karma, it appears that Nagisa was 

injected with some kind of potion. It’s turned him into a 

girl, as you can see. Poor Nagisa was so shocked that 

she passed out!” Korosensei explained, tentacles flailing 

about.  
“Is there like an antidote or something?” Kyano asked 

with a concerned tone, “It’s not going to hurt her is it?”

“If my observations are correct, the only physical pain 

would be the initial change. I can come up with an 

antidote, but it will take some time and I will need some 

help with it.”

Korosensei started writing down a list of things that they

would need. “Before we begin, we will need everything 

that’s listed here, some of the things aren’t native to 

our area, so I will retrieve those, but to save time I 

want you to take shifts watching over Nagisa and finding 

the ingredients in town.”

Everyone crowded around to get a look at the list.

“Here, I’ll upload a copy to each of your phones for 

easier access.” Ritzu did just that, and after checking on 

Nagisa one more time, Korosensei took off out the 

window. Well, I guess now I’m supposed to babysit my 

best friend.


End file.
